Vento's fortress
Vento's fortress is the interior of a wicked blonde-haired woman named Vento of the Front (Kara Edwards), whose younger brother who died after he was crushed to death by a falling roller coasters before the events of the series, which serves as her childhood home and hidden citadel. Vento build this fortress in the honor of her younger brother and parents. It was originally located in Venice, but it was somehow moved to Genoa during her absence. However, this fortress was remains abandoned after Vento was killed during a shootout in Singapore. Overview Unlike from the previous series, this battle arena has a more library-like appearance with a display containing the weaponry of Vento and a separate, interactive stand for her war hammer, which she uses it to kill Touma Kamijou. In the center of the room is a giant fish tank filled with a venomous lion fish. Interactions Vento's fortress features 14 arena interactions. From farthest left to right, they are: *A violin that can be used to bash the opponent by the head with it. *A war hammer (which serves as her iconic weapon) that can be used to smash the opponent by the head with. *A mace that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with, thus giving them a head injury. *A glass jar containing a tarantulas, which can be thrown at the opponent by the face. *A table lamp that can be used to throw at the opponent with it, thus electrocuting them. *A lit candle stand that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it, thus setting them on fire. *A pitchfork that can be used to stab the opponent by the throat with it. *A yellow bass guitar that can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it like a pumpkin. *A purple electric bass guitar that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it like a watermelon. *An umbrella that can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it. *Theodore Seville's iconic green electric guitar that can be used to smash the opponent by the head with it. *Sister Agnes Sanctis' lotus wand/staff that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A chandelier that can be used to jump kick the opponent multiple times. *Vento's war hammer that can be used to smash the opponent by the skull with it. Trivia In Sailor Moon X Certain Magical Index, the Shredder's dark purple cape, Pinkie Pie's party cannon, Twilight Sparkle's crown, Princess Cadence's crown, Princess Luna's necklace, Princess Celestia's crown, Princess Luna's crown, Karai's black ninja robe, Karai's black ninja armor, Karai's black ninja pants, Karai's black ninja headband, Karai's black ninja pants, Karai's black leather gloves, Karai's black leather boots, Starlight Glimmer's staff, Sunburst's teal cape/cloak, Mami Tomoe's bayonet, Kyoko Sakura's spear, Applejack's lasso, Applejack's cowgirl hat, Octavia Melody's violin, Tina Armstrong's cowgirl hat, Bass Armstrong's cowboy hat, Karai's black ninja belt, Homura Akemi's black knight circle shield, Sayaka Miki's sword, Sailor Galaxia's bull whip, Madoka Kaname's long bow, Sailor Mars' long bow, Sailor Venus' whip sword, Queen Beryl's staff, Sister Lucia's ring blade, Sailor Pluto's staff, Sailor Uranus' sword, Sailor Neptune's magic mirror, Prince Hans' sword, Sailor Galaxia's sword, Sailor Galaxia's helmet, Sailor Galaxia's gauntlets, Sailor Galaxia's armor, the Shredder's helmet, the Shredder's boots, the Shredder's armor, Sailor Galaxia's boots, Karai's ninja sword, Mulan's sword, Shan Yu's sword, Sister Angeline's kunai knives, Kasumi's double kodachi swords, Ayane's kunai knives, Tiger Claw's sword, Xigbar' double pistol swords, Ho Chan hunting dagger/knife, Fong's meat cleaver, Tiger Claw's matchlock, the Shredder's claws, Casey Jones' hockey stick, and Momiji's naginata can be seen in the background. Category:Locations Category:Puella Magi Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Characters